Saving Shang
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Mulan is unable to save Shang from the avalanche in the mountains. Instead, Shang saves Shan Yu. Then Shan Yu saves Shang's broken heart, only to win it for his own. Story-line change; Shang already knew about Ping actually being Mulan before he fell. Pairing: Shan Yu/Shang Side Pairing: Mulan/OC Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Prologue Saving Shan Yu

**Prologue Saving Shan Yu**

Shang grunted, feeling his grip on Mulan's hand loosen, their eyes meeting for just a moment, his fellow soldier's full of panic for him, before he was swept away from her and his horse by the avalanche of heavy snow.

* * *

Shang woke partially buried in snow, his body sore and aching as he managed to push himself to his feet. He looked around himself to get his bearings, startled to see an arm sticking up out of the snow not far from him.

Shang winced with pain as he went back to his knees beside the thick, muscled arm and began digging, soon uncovering the injured, unconscious form of Shan Yu.

He hesitated for a brief moment, clearly uncertain, but it was not like he could just leave him there alone to die.

It just was not in him.

Such a cruel thing could never be in his heart.

By some miracle there was a cave nearby, so Shang lifted Shan Yu up carefully, draping the arm of the larger man that was not injured over his shoulders so that he could drag his limp body into the sturdy rock shelter.

He found blankets among the Hun's belongings, struggling to spread one out on the stony ground before laying him down upon it carefully.

First, he needed to get them both warm, or there was no way that they would make it at this height in the mountains.

Thankfully, there was flint in the Hun's things, as well as some kind of grassy-peat, most likely brought with him from his homeland.

Shang got a fire going quickly, relieved when the cave got warmer rapidly, stripping out of his armor and clothes.

Then he finally turned his full attention to Shan Yu, getting the large man out of his wet clothes and laying them to dry by the fire alongside Shang's own.

It was still cold, so his body shivered visibly, though he did not hurry the process of setting Shan Yu's broken arm and leg, not wishing to make his injuries worse then they already were.

After he tightly bound the Hun's limbs to keep them still and straight, Shang gathered the other blankets, placing two atop Shan Yu and leaving only one for himself.


	2. Chapter 1 If You Want It Badly Enough

**Chapter 1 If You Want It Badly Enough**

Shang was roused from his chosen sleeping place on the opposite side of the fire from the other man, puzzled as to what had woken him until he realized that Shan Yu was groaning with pain even in his unconsciousness.

Shang got up reluctantly to toss more fuel on the low fire and quickly pull on his undershirt and pants before crossing to the Hun's side to kneel near him.

He hesitantly reached out, placing his right palm on Shan Yu's wide forehead, concern filling him as he realized that the large man was burning up with a fever.

He stood up again as quickly as his own pain and stiffness would allow him, reluctantly stepping just outside the warm cave, shivering in the fierce mountain wind as he gathered snow within a small, clay bowl that had also been among Shan Yu's belongings.

Shang returned to the cave, finding a soft cloth and beginning to bath Shan Yu's face with the cold, already melting snow.

He continued down from there to his neck, then his broad, bare and hairy chest, knowing that he needed to cool him down if he were to have any chance of survival.

Shang went down to his stomach with the damp cloth, but no further, making sure that the blanket kept him covered from the waist down, then returned to his dark haired chest.

The fluid, soothing motion of his hand stilled for only a brief moment when he realized that the Hun's dark eyes were open and watching him as he placed the cloth back in the bowl of still-cool water.

"It took you a while to wake up," Shang said to him softly, cautiously. "How are you feeling?"

The Hun remained silent, but his dark eyes never left Shang's face.

"That was a foolish question, I suppose. I mean, you have a broken leg and arm. Wait here. I will get more snow and return quickly."

Shang could feel those dark eyes, intense on his back until he left the cave, but he did not allow his unease to show, fetching more cold snow before returning to kneel at his side once more.

He gave Shan Yu a small drink, not wanting him to shock his system, holding the bowl to the Hun's lips for a few moments before he began his work again, removing the fever-sweat from Shan Yu's body and cooling him down still further, pausing briefly when the Hun finally answered him.

"Why are you helping me?" Shan You finally grunted somewhat rudely.

"Why?" Shang replied softly, cautiously meeting his eyes once more. "Did you want me to leave you to die? I know that we are technically enemies, but I could never have done that, Shan Yu. You are alive, and as long as you stay that way you have a chance to change your ways. Perhaps settle down with a wife. Raise little Huns."

Shang was startled, his eyes widening with his surprise when the large man actually tossed his head back and roared with laughter for a few minutes in response to his words.

"Ha, ha, ha! You have spirit, Chinaman, I will give you that. But no woman will ever share my bed furs, and no little Huns run through my home's halls."

"Why not?" he inquired, his expression curious as he looked down at his face while continuing his care with the cool cloth. "Do you not desire companionship? Someone to spend your life with?"

"Hmm," Shan Yu hummed for a moment before asking him. "What is your name, Chinaman?"

"Shang."

"And do you desire companionship? Someone to spend your life with? Children?"

"Yes. I want all of those things," Shang confessed, finally setting the cloth and bowl aside with a suddenly downcast expression. "But the children are not likely, much as I want them. Because I.."

"Yes?" Shan Yu prompted, his dark eyes probing as he gazed at him steadily.

"I do not respond to women in the way that would be required to result in children. I have tried, but it is useless.. My family believes me incapable of engaging in that way at all."

"So you respond to men?"

"I do not know. But I believe I would. I have never attempted it for fear of shaming my family."

"There is only shame in it if you give yourself that shame. I chose men as well to lay with. My family is aware that our line will likely end with me."

"And they accept it?"

"Yes, they accept it," Shan Yu replied, actually smiling in amusement at Shang's gasped inquiry. "The Huns are not like you Chinamen when it comes to bloodlines. Perhaps if I was part of a Chieftain's line there would be some issue, but I am not. They just want me to be happy with my life."

"You are lucky, then. My family would surely disown me were it to be known. I wish.." Shang began, then trailed off somewhat dejectedly as his eyes finally left Shan Yu's face.

"Yes?"

"I wish that I were free to love as you do. To love who I chose, not who my family would chose for me. To be happy in my life."

"No one can stop you, Shang," Shan Yu replied to his words seriously.

"You are right, in a way. But I could never keep it secret if I chose that path, and to hurt my family in that manner.."

"So you would rather hurt yourself?"

"No, of course not, but.."

"Shang. Only you can change your fate. If you want it badly enough."


	3. Chapter 2 I Am You You Are Me

**Chapter 2 I Am You. You Are Me.**

Over the next two weeks or so Shan Yu began to heal, Shang tending him faithfully as they got to know each other in that small cave.

But with that healing also came problems, as Shan Yu began to touch Shang now.

Nothing inappropriate. Not exactly.

Touches on his shoulders, his hands, his hair and occasionally his lower back.

At first, though it was not easy, Shang was able to ignore it.

But when Shan Yu began to speak as well, ignoring him became impossible.

"Your hair is so dark and soft, Shang," he growled, his hand lifting to caress and then entwine his fingers within the long strands. "I wish to feel it's silk unbound and sliding over my bare chest."

Shang's full lips parted on a soft gasp, and he was unable to hide the hard shudder that his words caused to travel outward from his heart and into his flesh.

" _S_ - _Shan Yu_! .. _Please_ , I can not.." Shang whispered, his body quivering visibly as moisture filled his eyes, though it did not spill over. "This, us, can not.."

"Why not?" Shan Yu inquired, his expression curious rather then dark and angry as Shang had half expected that it might be. "You are attracted to me, Shang. I can tell this."

"Yes. I am, but what you are asking of me, the cost.. To give up my home, my culture and way of life, my family. All that I have ever known. I- _I love you_ , _Shan Yu_ , I do. I just- I do not know if I am strong enough for that."

"You love me?" the large Hun growled, his eyes filling with something that sent rapid, multiple quivers of physical awareness up Shang's spine from his tailbone.

"Yes," Shang admitted a second time as they looked at each other. "I do. And I want to be with you, but, my family. How can I do that to them, Shan Yu? They will hate me _forever_."

"When you tell them, you are likely right about that, Shang. And I am sorry for it. Only you can make this choice before you, no one else. But think on this. I would love you, always. You would be my one and only. My people take fidelity very seriously. There would be no one else, for either of us."

"Shan Yu. I.."

Shang's throat seemed to close up for a moment, cutting off his words as he stared helplessly at Shan Yu, his eyes welling up with moisture once again in response to his strong emotion, and a soft noise of clearly intense anguish finally escaped him.

Shan Yu inwardly flinched at the sound, but he was surprised, though pleased, when his arms were suddenly full of a shaking, clearly needy Shang who had been pushed to his physical and emotional limits by the Hun.

Shan Yu did feel some guilt over his emotional manipulation, his large hands moving up to slide over Shang's quivering shoulders and his back to soothe the other man.

But he would feel worse then he did now if he let Shang go without a fight to return to a place where he was clearly deeply unhappy.

Where he could never be happy.

"Shan Yu.."

"Shang. Will you travel back to my homeland with me? Will you let me love you? Will you join with me, live with me, always?"

"I- I will."

Shan Yu was shocked when Shang's mouth was suddenly on his, the slender man's tears wetting both their faces as his lips parted over Shan Yu's slightly.

Shang clung to Shan Yu with a desperation clearly born of pain, loneliness and repressed desire, his arms going around the Hun's muscular neck and his fingers burying themselves deeply within his thick black hair.

Shan Yu took the invitation of Shang's needy body, placing his big hands around his slim waist.

Shang gasped and squirmed atop the larger man, moaning softly as Shan Yu took him in his strong arms, holding him in return and claiming Shang's mouth with the strong, damp muscle of his tongue.

" _S_ - _Shan Yu_!" Shang gasped when he ended their kiss to allow the pretty, kind-hearted Chinaman to breathe deeply. " _Ohhh_.."

The Hun growled, very pleased by the other man's breathy reaction, clutching him closer still, his dark eyes gleaming with want. " _Let down your hair for me_ , _Shang_!"

Shang whimpered and nodded, reaching up obediently to untie the band in his hair, setting it aside as his raven locks fell loose and unbound around his slender alabaster shoulders.

Shan Yu's big hands were instantly buried fingers deep in that alluring midnight silk, a deep groan coming from his broad chest at the feel of those soft strands sliding against his palms.

"Mmm. Throw more wood on the fire, would you? Then we will get naked."

Shang gulped audibly, his eyes going wide and round in reaction to his suggestion, but he nodded silently in agreement. He left Shan Yu's arms with obvious reluctance to toss more scraggly wood logs on the fire, causing comforting heat to flood the chilly cave as Shang returned eagerly to his lover's embrace.

Shan Yu enfolded him back into his arms once more, though loosely, giving him enough maneuver room to begin undressing himself.

Shang blushed rosy over his cheeks, biting his own lower lip with embarrassment while he slowly removed his clothing and set it aside.

"S-Shan Yu.."

"Yes, Shang?"

"I want this, you, I do, but.. please, be careful?"

"I promise. I will be gentle."

Shang shivered, his naked form trembling with nervousness and anticipation as he began to remove Shan Yu's clothing, baring his large, hairy body to his eager, though also slightly wary gaze.

" _Ohh gods_ , _Shan Yu_.. _I want_!"

"Tell me, Shang. What do you want?"

"I want- I have to touch you!" Shang gasped out, hunger burning fiercely in his eyes and lower belly.

Shan Yu nodded his assent, lying still and silent, and Shang's mouth was suddenly at his throat, pressing tender kisses over the warm flesh, his Chinaman's lips trailing a path down to his broad right shoulder.

From there Shang's mouth continued downward to brush over his nipples, his hot, wet tongue darting out from between his lips to lap at the tight peaks ringed in jet black hair.

As his tongue caressed him there so needily Shang's shaking hands clasped his thickly muscled hips, clinging to Shan Yu with a low, desperate moan, lifting his head to stare into his eyes.

Shan Yu growled softly, his large right hand lifting from his side, the Hun's heavy palm covering the back of his neck to draw him down into a deep kiss.

After that their hands were all over each other, stroking heated flesh and dark silky hair as their lips met again and again, soft skin clinging to soft skin and finally letting go only reluctantly to breathe heavily.

" _Shan Yu_ ," Shang managed through shallow, panting breaths. " _I need you inside me_ , _please_!"

Shan Yu nodded silently, and Shang gasped as he abruptly found himself positioned on his hands and knees below the larger man.

He heard Shan Yu spit into his hand, crying out loudly as his buttocks were parted and the hot saliva was spread over and around his tight hole abruptly.

" _Haugahhh_! _Ohhh_ , _Sh_ - _Shan Yu_!"

" _Mmmm_ ," Shan Yu grunted, adding more saliva before beginning to push a thick finger deep inside of his wet, glistening opening. "How does it feel, my raven-haired beauty?"

"It feels- _Ohh gods_!" Shang choked out in reply, his lower abdomen quivering as the finger probed and stretched him gently and Shan Yu carefully added a second digit. "It feels _wonderful_! _Please_ , _Shan Yu_! _Do not stop_!"

" _Never_!" the large man growled in his ear, causing him to shudder harder still. "You are _mine_ , Shang! My Chinaman!"

" _Yes_!" Shang agreed breathlessly, his pale, muscular legs shaking visibly, though still holding him up somehow. " _Yours_! _Always_ _yours_! _I love you_ , _Shan Yu_!"

" _I love you_ , _too_ , _Shang_!"

Shan Yu added a third finger then, stretching him open more before withdrawing them all and lining up his heavy arousal with Shang's back portal, causing Shang to go instantly still beneath his large body.

"Are you ready?" Shan Yu inquired, stilling as well in reaction.

"No. I am scared.." Shang admitted with yet another full-body shudder. "But I want it. _So_ _much_! _Please_ , _love me_ , _Shan Yu_!"

" _I already do_ , _Shang_!"

Shan Yu covered his cock with yet more saliva, grunting instinctively as he began to push finally into his lover's beautiful body.

Shang echoed his noise, though it then morphed into a strangled sound when he went deeper inside slowly, stilling when he could go no further.

" _Mmm_ , _Shang_.. You are _so hot_! _Tight_! Are you alright, my pretty one?"

"Yes! It _hurts_ , but, _ohh_ , it feels.. _You_ are _a_ _part_ of _me_. You _are_ me!"

"And you are me!" Shan Yu groaned, his right hand burying itself within the dark strands of Shang's long hair as he began to slowly withdraw from him.

Then he pushed back in, his other hand curling over Shang's left hip, beginning to smoothly thrust and retreat in a continuous rhythm of emotional love and physical desire.

Shang moaned helplessly, gasping as his body was repeatedly pierced by Shan Yu's considerable length of hard, thick flesh, closing his eyes and just feeling the pleasure, the joy, that accompanied their joining.

"Shang?" Shan Yu spoke after a while, still moving his hips leisurely. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. _Yes_! I am just.. _feeling you_. It is _wonderful_!"

" _Mmm_ , _yes_ ," Shan Yu growled, tugging lightly on the other man's hair. "You feel _wonderful_ , too. Brace yourself, Shang!"

That was all the warning he gave Shang before he began to move faster, loving him harder, his hips nearly blurring with his speed.

He was surprised, though immensely pleased, when this seemed to flip a switch in his lover, Shang crying out loudly with Shan Yu's movements and coming hard over their blankets after only five strokes.

" _Shan Yu_! _Aahhhhh_!"

" _Yes_ , _Shang_! Holding me _tight_ inside _you_! Going to come! _Unghhhh_!"

Shang gasped and quivered when he felt Shan Yu release inside him, trembling as he fell limply to the blanketed stone floor of the cave with slick thighs and buttocks.

He flinched when Shan Yu softened and slipped free of his body, and unconscious noise of displeasure coming from the back of his throat in response.

" _Shhhh_ ," Shan Yu soothed him, placing a big, hot palm at the small of his lower back before joining him beneath the blankets and drawing him into his strong arms to hold onto him tightly. "I have you, Shang. Always. We have lingered here long enough, pleasant though it has been. Tomorrow we will depart for my homeland."


	4. Chapter 3 Beginning The Journey Home

**Chapter 3 Beginning The Journey Home**

The two men woke early the next morning, dressing for the coming cold of the trek across the mountains and out of China.

Shang put out the fire with wet snow from outside their cave, wanting to make certain that all the glowing embers were dead before they left. Then he and Shan Yu gathered up their belongings, placing them evenly into the two packs, one for each of them to make the load easier to bear.

"How long will it take to get over the mountains and to your village?" Shang asked him as he knelt beside the fire pit, slipping a folded up letter securely between two of the large, heavy gray stones.

"About a month," Shan Yu answered, the Hun's dark eyes watching Shang closely. "Month and a half. Depends on how fast you want to travel."

"I would like to get there as soon as safely possible," Shang confessed in a soft tone, rising up from his crouch to stand with his back to Shan Yu, still facing the dying fire. "I have made my choice to live my life with, and for, you, and I want to start living it. I never change my mind once I make a choice, Shan Yu. I love you, and I will never leave you. From the moment that I saved you from the avalanche, you became my whole world."

"I see. I agree. I want to go home," Shan Yu spoke in his low voice, stepping closer to Shang to slip his big arms around his slim waist from behind. The broad shouldered Hun pressed his face against the back of Shang's head, actually growling in pleasure as he inhaled the unique scent of his beautiful, long silky black hair. "I want to take you into my home. I want to take you in my home. Atop my animal skin rugs, before my stone fireplace."

"Sh-Shan Yu!" Shang gasped, leaning back against him as he trembled in response to his husky words. "..That sounds lovely."

"Mmmm.. It will be, my Shang. Tell me, who is that letter for?"

"Mulan, my love. I am sure that once the mountain passes below this point are safe to travel, she will come looking for me. She deserves to know that I live, and that I am happy with you. She was a good friend to me, even though I did not know she was female for most of that time."

* * *

They traveled for most of that day, the thick clothing that they wore to ward off the cold and their walking keeping them comfortably warm and in no danger of frostbite.

They agreed to stop when they discovered another small cave that was free of animals, grateful for the shelter from the piercing winds of the mountain passes.

Shang laid out and arranged their bedrolls and blankets for the night while Shan Yu left the cave to gather wood, returning before long to set up the scraggly logs within a ring of large rocks and light them with the flint.

The wood caught and the cave warmed gradually while they unpacked the food and shared a small meal together for the sake of conserving what they had left until they reached parts where they could purchase more.

"Once we get out of these mountains we might be able to get a horse," Shan Yu spoke in his low voice as Shang repacked the food carefully back into their packs. "That would help a bit with our traveling speed."

"That would be good," Shang replied with a smile, standing up and holding out a hand to him. "I can not wait to see your home."

Shan Yu grinned back, his dark eyebrows arching expressively, accepting the hand up and drawing his Chinaman with him over to their sleeping blankets.

"I am sure you will be pleased. But, you are of course; welcome to change anything that does not meet with your approval, Shang. It is your right as my chosen mate."

"It is?" Shang asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yes. It is our home now. You are my husband, and your opinion matters to me. We will be sharing our lives together. A bit of redecorating hardly seems like a big thing."

"Perhaps not to you. But it is to me, Shan Yu," he confessed, biting his own lower lip for a brief moment as they sat down together on the bedrolls. Shang's back was to the other man, so he leaned back against the Hun's chest and into his arms while continuing to speak softly. "When you have never had a home of your own, there are a lot of things you look forward to when you finally do."

"Mmm. Like what, my Chinaman?" Shan Yu inquired, enfolding him into his embrace beneath the blankets.

"Well.. decorating. Cooking meals for my husband. Long nights, and days, spent making love in our bed. ..Babies."

"..Babies?" Shan Yu asked, Shang's statement clearly startling him.

"Yes. I have always wanted at least one baby to raise with a lover, a husband. It has been a dream of mine for a very long time. I remember when I was six years old telling my mother that I wanted to raise a baby like she had me. She did not understand what I meant, of course. I know that you told me you would never have any. Was that because you do not want to, or because you knew you would never have a wife?"

"Because I would never have a wife. But if you wish for a child, Shang, it is fine with me. We are a small village, and many of our men died in that avalanche. Most of them my friends. Some of them husbands with children. They will have to be taken in to other households. There is no reason that we can not adopt at least one."

"Oh! That is terrible!" Shang gasped with wide eyes at the thought. "I am so sorry, Shan Yu!"

"Yes, it is a sad thing, my love. But if I may help them and bring you joy in the doing, then it is good."

Shang turned in his embrace, facing him when he straddled his lap, staring down at him with expressive, sad eyes. "War is a terrible thing, Shan Yu. Despite what we tell our soldiers. It takes fathers from their children. From their wives and husbands. Tears blossoming lovers apart. It is hateful and cold."

"Yes. It is. But you will not lose me, Shang. I have already decided I will never march to war, nor from my homeland, again. Regardless of who asks it of me. I will find another way to support us. Perhaps as a hunter. I am quite skilled at that."

"That is good," Shang replied, melting against him with clear relief. "I am grateful. I do not think I could handle being a soldier's husband. The constant anxiety whenever you left would be too much for me. I would fear I would never see you again."

Shan Yu smiled, his strong arms surrounding Shang, large palms sliding up over his back and along his spine from the base to relax him further. "You will never get rid of me, Shang. You are mine."

"Yes.." Shang replied, his voice low and breathless as he gazed down into his husband's dark eyes. "I am yours. And you are mine, Shan Yu."

They kissed then, their mouths drawn together, Shang moaning softly into the contact as his arms came up to wrap around the Hun's lower torso, his eyes going hazy with clear desire. " _Sh_ - _Shan Yu_!" Shang panted when the kiss was reluctantly ended for the sake of breathing. " _Please_.. I _need_ you to make love to me!"

" _Mmm_. As you wish, my Shang," Shan Yu growled, his big hands going to his Chinaman's waist now.

Shang gasped softly, his eyes going wide with his surprise as slightly cooler air caressed his ass when Shan Yu abruptly yanked down his pants in one impossibly smooth motion, exposing Shang to his knees beneath their blankets.

Shan Yu smiled in response to Shang's reaction, using the time while he was briefly distracted to moisten one large finger with his own saliva, slipping it quickly into Shang's back portal, smirking with amusement and pleasure when his lover cried out helplessly.

Shang cried aloud and tossed his dark haired head back, unable to hold the sound inside when Shan Yu pushed a slick finger into him from behind, his body visibly shaking as he accepted the intimate touch willingly. " _Ohhh_! _Shan Yu_! _Yes_ , _stretch me_ , _in me_!"

Shan Yu grinned slightly, pleased and turned on by his lover's eager little cries of pleasure and joy, slowly adding a second finger beside the first one.

Shang jerked and whimpered in reaction, his eyes pleading for more as he stared down into his husband's dark orbs while Shan Yu's thick, wet digits played masterfully deep in his ass, carefully opening him for his love.

" _Ohhhh_ , _Shan Yu_ , _yes_!" Shang nearly sobbed, his hips shifting unconsciously, needily back into his lover's touch. " _I love you so much_! _In me_ , _please_!"

Shan Yu growled, low and deep, his expression lustful and pleased as he looked back into Shang's somewhat unfocused gaze while slipping a third finger inside him. Only then did he withdraw his fingers from Shang's beautiful body, rolling them both so that he lay on his back beneath Shan Yu.

Shang shivered and arched up against him, twining his arms around the bigger man's neck, clinging to him, spreading his legs when Shan Yu yanked his pants all the way off and tossed them aside.

Then he removed his own pants, throwing them with Shang's before leaning down to kiss him while his Chinaman's legs came up to loosely encircle his hips.

They kissed eagerly, holding onto each other tightly in that small cave, their kiss pausing for only a moment while Shan Yu slicked himself up and then pushed, gliding slowly into him.

Shang gasped into Shan Yu's mouth, moaning softly as his lover claimed his body once more for their mutual pleasure. Shan Yu kissed him back with another hungry growl, gradually speeding up his thrusts until Shang began to quiver and pant, calling out his name passionately while sweat rose on their heated flesh.

" _Shan Yu_! _Harder_ , _please_! _L_ - _Love me harder_!"

Shan Yu grunted in wordless agreement, pulling reluctantly from his body and flipping Shang to his belly, jerking him up to his hands and knees while slipping his large left hand beneath his husband's shirt.

Shang cried out when Shan Yu's hot, sword-callused fingers played with his left nipple for a moment before his hard cock was shoving back inside his entrance and hammering him hard from behind.

Surprisingly, Shan Yu came first with a loud groan, filling Shang with his hot seed and causing him to come as well, arching his back with a loud, joyful cry, his slim hips pumping hard several times as he released over the blankets beneath them.

Shang then sighed quietly, slumping down tiredly onto his belly on the blankets, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly. His head was tilted to the side, his eyes open again and watching as Shan Yu cleaned them both up before laying down on his back and lifting Shang up onto his broad chest to cradle him there tenderly.

" _Mmmm_ , _thank you_. That was _wonderful_. Night, Shan Yu. _I love you_ ," Shang whispered, placing his head on his husband's chest and slipping his arms around him tightly.

Shan Yu slid his muscular arms around him in return, causing Shang's heart to quiver and melt in his chest when the big man placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Shan Yu then got up to add wood to the fire, returning to Shang's arms and pulling the blankets over them both securely to ward off the cold as they settled down for the night to sleep. "And I love you, Shang. Sleep well, my husband."


	5. Chapter 4 Home With You

**Chapter 4 Home With You**

It took them a little more then two weeks of traveling this way to get down out of the mountains of China and into Mongolia. Sometimes making love, sometimes not if they were too tired from the steep climbs down the mountainside.

Shan Yu was able to purchase a rather large, sturdy horse with obvious Mongol origins from a big but gentle hearted stable master and farmer and his slender formed husband.

They thanked them, Shan Yu securing their belongings on the horse's wide rump before swinging himself up astride the animal, reaching out and down for Shang's smaller hand.

Shang smiled up at Shan Yu, placing his hand in his.

Then he was up on the horse and seated in front of Shan Yu, the Hun's muscular arms encircling his waist, his big hands holding the horse's reins securely in front of them both.

Shang waved to the kind couple with a brief grin before placing his hands atop his lover's, Shan Yu nodding to them before nudging the horse to begin walking.

Shan Yu smiled, pleased when Shang leaned back against his broad chest with a happy, contented sigh, his body loose and drifting with him and the horse as they watched the scenery go by.

"This country is so beautiful, Shan Yu. I know that I will be happy here with you."

"Your China is beautiful as well. But I am pleased to know that you will be happy to live and love here with me, Shang, for I love you very much. You are mine. You are me."

"And you are mine, my love," Shang replied softly. "I am you. Yes, China is beautiful. Like a black widow. Wrapped in tradition and pretty silks. Masked by incense. But beneath all that it is rotten. A gilded cage. A prison for those who are different. I never would have been truly happy there. I thank you for saving me, Shan Yu."

"Of course. I never could have left you there, my Shang. My conscious would not allow for it. But more importantly, my heart would not. I would be lost without you."

"And I without you."

* * *

 ** _One Week, Three Days Ago_**

Mulan looked for signs of Shang, cursing the delay in her search.

But she also knew that there was nothing she could have done sooner, as the mountain had been unsafe precisely because of the recent avalanche that had swept Shang's hand from hers.

She finally stumbled, exhausted and frozen, into a small cave.

Mulan sank to her knees beside a stone fire pit, long cold, but with several logs of scraggly wood beside it.

As she tossed the logs into the pit she noticed a folded piece of paper wedged between two large stones, pulling it out before lighting the fire with her flint.

The cave began to get warmer as the flames spread over the wood, but her hands were still shaking from it while she unfolded the paper carefully, her dark eyes widening while she began to read.

Dear Mulan,

Thank you for trying to help me.

I wanted you to know I was not injured by the avalanche, other then bruises.

I was able to rescue one soldier from the snow. Shan Yu.

He is truly not as bad as we thought.

I cared for him while his injuries healed, and we have bonded. I love him.

I know you will likely not believe me, but I truly, deeply, love him.

We are traveling to Shan Yu's homeland, where we will live together in his village.

He has told me that relationships such as ours are common in his country, so I am in no danger.

Say nothing of this to my family. Let them believe that I perished.

It would be less dishonor in their eyes then to know they have a son who loves another man.

I will miss you, Mulan.

Please, burn this letter.

Your friend,

Shang

Mulan sighed, tossing the letter into the now-hot flames, her face intense as she watched the fire consume it's words.

She waited until she got warmer before going outside to gather more wood for the night, resolving to rest before following the two men at first light.

She needed to see for herself that her friend was truly happy on his chosen path.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Shan Yu and Shang finally stopped for the night at a small inn in the fourth village that they saw.

His Chinaman was exhausted, leaning back against Shan Yu tiredly with drooping eyelids where they sat atop the moving horse. He swung down off their big horse to the ground, catching Shang in his strong arms when he fell sideways toward the Hun.

Shan Yu smiled, lowering Shang's legs to the ground and placing his left arm around his shoulders, causing his lover to rouse a little from his stupor.

Shang smiled at Shan Yu sleepily, rubbing his own face with one hand before reaching for their horse's reins.

They led the animal, which for some reason Shang had fondly named Ping, over to the nearby stable.

They checked him in and paid for his lodging, food and water for the night before unloading their packs and heading for the inn.

Shan Yu booked the two of them a room before leading Shang up the stairs by his right arm, gently guiding him into it and locking the door behind them.

Shang set down his pack and sank down onto the soft mattress, sighing in relief at finally being able to rest. Shan Yu set down his pack and retrieved some of their food, coming to sit beside him so they could share a quick meal together.

After that they climbed into the bed and each other's arms, Shang laying his head on Shan Yu's chest and drifting into sleep almost immediately after murmuring, "I love you, Shan Yu. My Hun," and hearing his reply of the same. "I love you, too, Shang. My Chinaman."

* * *

Shan Yu woke Shang early the next morning with a heated kiss to his lover's lips, drawing it to a temporary end only when they both needed to breathe.

"Mmm, Shan Yu.." Shang murmured, smiling up at him sleepily and slipping his arms around the big Hun's neck loosely. "What time is it?"

"Early yet, my love. We need not leave for a while. I am sorry to wake you, Shang."

"Tch. I would have you wake my thus every morning," Shang teased gently. "What did you have in mind, that you woke me at this early hour?"

"You mean that you can not guess from my kiss?" Shan Yu teased him back with a grin.

Shang's soft laughter in response was pleasing, like ringing bells, his eyes clearly amused as he smiled up at Shan Yu from where he lay beneath him. "I prefer to dream, to weave a fantasy, rather then to know your exact plans to bring us pleasure together."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. I will just have to surprise you, my Shang."

Shang nodded, blinking rapidly when he was abruptly flipped over to his belly beneath the larger man, his shirt removed and the blankets shoved to the bed's foot, his pants yanked down around his slender ankles.

His body quivered already, his physical reaction instinctive as he felt Shan Yu's thick fingers carefully part his butt cheeks to allow cooler air to swirl around his sensitive entrance.

Shang inhaled sharply when he felt something hot and wet touch the opening to his body, his spine arching in response to the pleasurable stimulation.

" _Shan_ \- _Shan Yu_! _Ohhh_ , what are you- _ohhhhhhhhh_ , doing?"

Shang turned his head to look back over his own right shoulder, his eyes widening when he realized that Shan Yu's face was buried between his cheeks.

Which meant that what was giving him so much pleasure was Shan Yu's tongue!

Oh gods, his mate was _licking_ him!

Never, not even in his wildest imaginings, had he ever envisioned that making love with another man could include this!

And if felt so good!

He was somehow melting and getting hard at the same time.

" _S_ - _Shan Yu_ , _ohhhhhhhh_! _Please_ , _do not stop_!"

Shang only lasted a few minutes more before he gasped raggedly and shook under his lover's attention.

Shan Yu withdrew to quickly flip Shang onto his back, his dark eyes intense while he watched Shang as his body tensed and his cock quivered and then pulsed hard and fast, releasing over his bare chest and muscular belly.

Shang's eyes were dark and hazy with pleasure, his lips slightly parted, and so much love was in his gaze as he stared up into Shan Yu's eyes that it was almost painful.

"That- That was.." Shang panted softly with still dazed eyes. "It f-felt.. wonderful. But why would you?.."

"You are my lover, Shang. I love you. I want to do everything with you. I want to taste you in every way possible. I have barely even begun to share with you all the passion and love that I hold for you, my Chinaman."

"Shan Yu.." Shang whispered, his eyes welling up with moisture at his mate's unexpected, tender statement. "I love you. I want all that with you as well."

Shang's hands reached up with trembling fingers to gently touch Shan Yu's face, shifting up onto his elbows and pressing his lips to Shan Yu's in a deep kiss that was wet from his tears of joy.

"Shan Yu.." Shang whimpered, his chest rising and falling as he gasped for air after pulling back reluctantly from their kiss. "I want you.. inside me. Please, my Hun."

"As my Chinaman wishes," Shan Yu growled before renewing their intense kiss while removing his own clothing.

Shang shivered and moaned into Shan Yu's mouth when the larger man lowered himself back down onto him, pressing their naked bodies close together.

Then he whimpered and cried out, his hips shifting needily as he felt one of Shan Yu's big, saliva wet fingers press against and circle his already quivering hole.

" _Nughhh_ , _yes_! Touch me, Shan Yu! _Touch me inside_!"

Shan Yu's finger shoved deep into his opening, Shang yelling out in response, unable to keep the loud keening cry inside himself.

Shan Yu groaned in his low voice while adding a second finger rather quickly, thankful for how almost unbearably hot and tight his lover always was.

Shang gasped softly in surprise when Shan Yu withdrew his fingers and abruptly flipped their positions so that Shang sat atop his muscular husband's stomach.

"S-Shan Yu?.." Shang inquired shakily, uncertain as to what his man's intentions were.

"I want you to ride me, my sweet lover," the dark haired Hun explained to him huskily. "Take me into yourself, my Shang. Rise up for me."

Shang blinked, his thighs quivering visibly at Shan Yu's request where he straddled the bigger man. "I- I will try."

Shang lifted himself up, feeling awkward as he squatted over his husband's hard cock.

But before he could make contact his body seemed to instinctively flinch away, causing him to fall backward onto his butt on the bed at Shan Yu's feet.

He realized only then that he could feel himself shaking under the Hun's confused, dark-eyed stare.

"I- I can not do it.." Shang whispered, beginning to tremble harder then. "I am sorry, Shan Yu. It just does not feel right somehow.."

"What do you mean?" Shan Yu inquired while sitting up and reaching out to draw the other man into his warm, comforting embrace. "Do you not want to be with me this way right now, my love?"

"No!" Shang assured him in a firm voice despite his visible trembling. "That is not it at all. I love you, Shan Yu. But.. to be above you like that.. I can not. It feels wrong."

"..Shang?"

"Yes, Shan Yu?"

"Is it because you wish for me to be in control of our love making that it feels wrong to you?"

"I.."

"Shang. I need your honesty here. Talk to me, baby."

"Yes. That is what I want. What I need. To lose all control in your arms. To lose myself in you, Shan Yu. It feels so right that way, like that felt so wrong. I could not do it. I am sorry."

"Never apologize for following your instincts and your heart, my Shang. If something does not feel right to you, for any reason. Or even if you do not know why it feels wrong, just that it does, then do not do it. Am I understood, my love?"

"Yes. I trust you, Shan Yu."

"That is good, because I love and trust you as well. But I am speaking about trusting yourself, Shang. Your family may have loved you in their own way; I can not speak for them. But what they also did was suffocate you with silk. They took away your independence, Shang. As your lover it is my duty to help you take that independence back, not make you dependent on me. If you say that you can not live without me I want it to be because you love me, not because it is true in that negative way. Do you understand the difference, sweet heart?"

"Yes. I do," Shang replied, his voice a soft murmur as he stared into his Hun's eyes with clear longing. "Will you make love with me now?"

" _Always_."

Shan Yu claimed Shang's mouth with his, pressing his large hands to bare skin, his left hand to Shang's right shoulder and his right hand to Shang's muscular, quivering belly, guiding his now calm and relaxed lover to lie back on the bed with his head against the pillows.

His Chinaman's long black hair gleamed, shining like silk amid the plain white cotton pillows, his eyes open, wide and clearly needy as they kissed long and deep.

Shang panted for breath, his bare chest rising and falling with the motion, when Shan Yu pulled back from their kiss briefly to look down into Shang's eyes.

Shang stared up at Shan Yu silently, his need for the other man clear in his eyes as he spread his thighs, opening his legs for his lover with a soft sigh of clear longing for the emotional and physical pleasure of their joining.

"Please," Shang said simply, his dark eyes watching, wanting him as he spoke. "Please, come inside me, Shan Yu. I need you within me."

Shan Yu inclined his head, his eyes dark with love and lust as he moved closer between Shang's legs, pressing their bare chests together while Shang's hands came up to grasp at his lover's broad shoulders.

Shang groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head and his fingers tightening their hold instinctively as Shan Yu's big hands gently shifted the position of Shang's slim hips slightly.

Shang gasped and whimpered as Shan Yu slid deep into the slick opening of his body, his eyes tightly shut as the tight, hot muscles his passage pulsed around his lover with the sweet agony of being united once more.

Then he slowly reopened them, black lashes fluttering, his eyes dark in his face with his need, desire and love while staring up at his husband's face adoringly.

" _Oh yesss_ , _Shan Yu_!" Shang purred seductively, quivering beneath his Hun and shifting his hips to let Shan Yu in deeper. " _I love you_! When you touch me, when you hold me.. When you are _inside me_ , _everything_ feels.. _perfect_. It is perfect."

"Yes, it is perfect, my love," Shan Yu replied with a pleased, seductive smile. His low voice was crooning and deep, inducing shivers of intense passion within his Chinaman's slender, moon pale and alluring naked form. "Are you ready for me to move?"

" _Always_. _Yesss_!"

Shan Yu began to move, thrusting into him carefully and slowly building up speed, smiling when Shang gasped breathlessly and clutched his shoulders tighter with a loud moan of passion.

" _Shan Yu_! _Ohhh yes_! _Please_ , _harder_!"

Shan Yu groaned in response to his lover's plea and began to thrust into him faster, his strong hips moving him powerfully inside Shang's writhing, sweat damp body.

It did not take long at all for them both to find release together, relaxing in the soft bed of their room at the inn in comfortable silence after Shan Yu cleaned them up gently.

"I love you, Shan Yu.." Shang said, sighing softly with clear pleasure when the Hun's lips lightly pressed a kiss against the sensitive nape of his neck. He was spooned up close behind his slender Chinaman's warm, tired and sated body, his large arms wrapping around his slim waist and drawing him in closer as he replied in his low tones tenderly, "I love you, too, baby. We will be home soon, Shang. A week and a half at the most. Ping has increased our traveling speed quite nicely."

"I am glad, my love," Shang replied with a contented smile. "I want to be home, Shan Yu, my heart. _Home with you_."


	6. Chapter 5 Settling In

**Chapter 5 Settling In**

The lovers finally got out of bed with obvious reluctance after having breakfast together, sharing lingering, affectionate smiles and tender caresses while they dressed and each put on their packs.

They then exited the room and walked down the stairs, leaving the inn and heading to the stables to retrieve Ping after confirming with the stable lad that he'd had his breakfast.

Shang patted the horse's big head gently in greeting while Shan Yu got him ready and loaded their packs, the animal snorting happily and stamping his big left hoof in response to the attention.

Shan Yu couldn't blame the creature. His mate's loving touch was wonderful, even if you were only a horse.

The big Hun swung up onto Ping's back once more, reaching down for Shang's hand to pull him up and settle him in front again.

Shan Yu slipped his arms around his husband's waist securely, smiling and pressing his lips to his dark silk hair when Shang leaned back into his place against his chest and they resumed their journey toward home.

"When we reach my village, after we get settled in our home, I want you to meet my family, Shang. They will love you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I do. You are kind and beautiful. And being with you makes me very happy."

"Being with you makes me very happy, too, Shan Yu. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Shang. More then anything."

"Mmmm.." Shang hummed contentedly, a happy smile curving his lips before he asked his lover curiously, "How big is your family, Shan Yu?"

"Not very big. At least by the standards of my people. Mother and father live in our childhood home. And my two adopted younger brothers share a house with my adopted little sister. She's not married yet, but she did not want to be under our parent's roof anymore. They are overprotective. My brothers are, too, though not to the same extent. She chose the lesser of two evils in the situation."

"I see."

"Yes. But it should not be much longer before she chooses a husband. She's always wanted children. I am sure you will get along great."

"I hope so. And your brothers? Do you think they will like me?"

"I do. Once they get to know you, they will see what a wonderful, caring person you are. It is why I fell for you so quickly. Loving you is easy, sweet heart."

Shang blushed rose pink at the big Hun's complimentary words, but his expression was happy as he settled himself more firmly back against his husband's muscular body. "Thank you, Shan Yu. I like taking care of you. It makes me very happy. I hope that I will be doing it for many years to come in our life together."

"I am sure you will, Shang. And I will take care of you, too. I enjoy pleasing you, providing for you. I can think of no one more deserving of such care. You are beautiful, Shang, inside and out."

Shang blinked, flushing deeper now, the color in his cheeks going from rose pink to rose red. "Honestly, Shan Yu. If you keep complimenting me like this my face will likely burn off."

"Well, we can not have that happen. I suppose that you will just have to get used to me telling you how sweet, kind, caring, beautiful and perfect you are. Though you must promise me that you will never stop blushing entirely. It is a very enchanting look on you, my love. It only makes you more beautiful in my eyes."

* * *

A few days later, near dusk, Shang and Shan Yu arrived at their home in the Hun's village. As they were tired from their long journey, they went inside silently, leaving their things by the door.

Shan Yu led Ping by the reins around the back of the house to his small barn, leading him into a free stall and giving him fresh food and water, removing his saddle and bridle before checking on his own two horses.

His brothers and sister had been caring for them well in his absence, he thought as he greeted his girls with affectionate touches and carrots before biding the three goodnight.

When he reentered the house he discovered his pretty lover had found their bedroom and quickly located clean sheets, changing them and squishing the pillows to make it ready for them to sleep.

Shan Yu laughed in his low voice at the image of Shang squashing their pillows to make them plump and comfy, coming up behind his husband and slipping his arms around his waist, pressing a brief, warm kiss to the nape of his alluring neck.

"Thank you, sweet heart. Ping is settled in fine, and my mares are alright, too. You can meet them tomorrow. I will get a fire started in the fireplace in the sitting room to warm the house, then we can sleep. I do not know about you, but I have had enough cold and snow for a good long while."

"Yes. I will be glad to never see it again. You have other horses?"

"Yes. Satin Sheets and Briar Rose. They are both sweet, gentle horses. My sister choose their names, but I do not mind them. Ping is your horse, my love. I want you to have him."

"You mean it?" Shang gasped, his tired eyes brightening as he smiled happily at the thought of it.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you! I have never had my own horse before! The one that I rode to war was my father's."

"Of course, Shang," he replied, kissing his soft neck again lightly before releasing him reluctantly to see to the fire. "I will return shortly."

Once their bed was ready and the fire lit, soon making the house toasty warm, they lay down in each other's arms, snuggling close and drifting off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

They woke the next morning late, content to stay in their bed awhile together, before Shan Yu finally rose and dressed, bending down and pressing a kiss to Shang's unturned lips where he still lay in their bed with a clearly happy, blissful expression on his face.

"Mmm, I love you, Shan Yu.." he murmured softly before stretching his body and then getting up to begin dressing as well.

"I love you, too, Shang. Always. I need to go and tend to the horses. Will you go into the kitchen and make us some breakfast, sweet heart?"

"Of course. And then can we go out together to see the horses? I want to meet the girls!"

"Yes, Shang. Then you can meet our girls," Shan Yu replied with a smile, clearly pleased by his enthusiasm.

* * *

Shang finished dressing for the day before locating the kitchen, his long hair, pulled back in a ponytail, a freshly brushed curtain of dark silk falling over his shoulders as he searched for the things he needed to cook their breakfast.

His eyes were bright and happy, and he actually began to hum softly as he found a frying pan and began to prepare eggs and bacon that he'd located in the ice box while shredding up some potatoes from the pantry and adding those into the mixture of scrambled eggs and finely chopped bacon.

He then set that pan aside for himself to cook in a little while before using two glasses and several oranges, also from the pantry, to make freshly squeezed orange juice for them, setting the cups in the ice box to get cold.

Shang had just turned back toward the stove when a low voice came from behind him, causing him to turn quickly to stare upward into the face of a tall, dark haired man with light, sandy brown eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my brother's house? Where is Shan Yu?"

"He- He is seeing to the horses while I make us breakfast," he replied a bit nervously, deciding to tell the truth and trust in Shan Yu's word on this matter. "My name is Shang. …I am your brother's husband."

"Is that so?"

Shang nodded in reply, his lower belly tightening a little with anxiousness as he waited for the other man's reaction.

The other man's face transformed into a large grin of obvious pleasure and he immediately stepped forward to pull a shocked faced Shang into his long and thin arms for a tight hug.

"This is wonderful! I thought he'd never settle down! At least this good thing came from his going away to China for foolish reasons of others!"

Shang squeaked softly, unsure how to respond to his exuberance, his posture visibly stiff in the other man's arms.

"Oh!" Shan Yu's brother pulled back, releasing him as he looked down into Shang's nervous face. "I am sorry, little brother. I did not mean to frighten you. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I- I am not used to.. affection. Only from Shan Yu, and I am still getting used to him. My family did not touch me. It- It is just how they are. Proper, rarely showing emotion. I- I think that is part of what drew me to Shan Yu. He is so open, so… giving with his emotional and physical affection. It makes me uncomfortable, and yet very happy at the same time. I am not sure that makes any sense at all."

"It makes perfect sense. I will tell you what. I will hold the others back so that you can get settled in here today before any visits."

"You will?"

"Yes. If you agree to come to my house for dinner tonight with my brother to tell us how you two met."

"Oh! I- I should talk to Shan Yu about it first, but I would like that very much!"

* * *

When Shan Yu entered their home Shang was just setting breakfast on the table, so he went to wash up in the sink after dealing with the horses. He watched with a smile on his face as his Chinaman retrieved two tall glasses of cold, frosty orange juice from the ice box and set them on the table beside each plate.

Shang waited to take his chosen seat until Shan Yu had sat down across from him.

"Thank you, Shang. Everything looks wonderful."

"Thank you," Shang replied with a pleased little smile as they both began to eat. "How are the horses?"

"Just fine, sweet heart. We can see them after breakfast and let them out to pasture to play."

"That sounds wonderful, Shan Yu. Um.."

"Yes? What is it, baby?"

"Your brother was here while you were outside. He wants us to come to his house for dinner tonight."

"I see. Was he kind to you? Do you wish to go, Shang? If you do not, then we will not. Not yet, anyway."

"Yes, he was very nice. I want to go. If you do not mind?"

"I do not, my love. We shall go."

By then they had finished breakfast, so once Shang set the dishes in the sink to soak Shan Yu took him by the hand and led him out the back door with a smile which Shang returned, obviously excited.

There was a small barn not far from the house with a larger fenced in pasture beside it, as well as a good sized, clean pond that would be nice for swimming in when it got a bit warmer in the summer, Shang was sure.

They entered the barn then, the smell of clean hay and fresh horse feed filling his nose with it's familiarity, reminding him of his family's much larger barns.

"Oh! I have always loved that smell. Ever since I was young and used to hide in the horse barns from my father. He never did care for me much. My family breeds horses. Or, at least, the servants breed the horses for them. But they taught me all about it when I started spending most of my free time with them as I got older."

Shang blinked at the strange way that Shan Yu was staring at him, the Hun's big thumb lightly caressing the back of his hand where their fingers were still linked together.

"What is it, Shan Yu?"

"You truly are a hidden gem, sweet Shang. My gem."

Shang blushed light pink across his cheeks, but he nodded with a shy smile. "Yes. I am yours."

"And I am yours. If horse breeding is something you would like to do, then of course you may. But we shall likely have to purchase another mare. I do not know how Satin Sheets and Briar Rose will react to Ping, but it is doubtful they will allow themselves to be mounted by him. They are a couple, you see."

"You mean.. Your mares are together? Like, together together?"

"Yes."

"And they do.. couple things?"

"Yes, Shang," Shan Yu replied, amusement clear in his voice and expression. "They do couple things. Like us, though not just like it, as they are animals."

* * *

Shan Yu and Shang emptied their traveling packs and put things where they belonged in their home before spending the rest of the day with the horses.

They even had a picnic lunch with them out in the pasture on a blanket, sharing carrots and apples with the animals, and kisses with each other, while they ate their ham and mayonnaise sandwiches, slices of sharp cheddar cheese and chilled cucumber soup using plain, but beautiful white porcelain dishes.

By the time they had to take the horses back into the barn and go inside to get ready to go to dinner Satin Sheets and Briar Rose seemed to have accepted Ping as a part of their world now.

They were even being friendly, though whether that would translate into anything else was yet to be seen.


	7. Chapter 6 Adoption

**Chapter 6 Adoption**

Shan Yu could sense Shang's excitement, but also his nervousness about this meeting, so he reached out and slipped his muscular right arm around his husband's slender shoulders encouragingly where the two of them stood outside the house of his brothers and sister.

"It will be fine, Shang," he reassured in his deep voice. He tenderly kissed Shang's temple, followed by his alluring long black hair. He was unable to resist its silky softness even when it was piled atop his head in its usual style. "I promise. They will love you."

"But what if they do not? I mean, your brother was nice, if overly touchy with the hug, but what about the others?"

"They _will_ , baby. No one can resist you when you put your mind to something."

"You think?"

"I _know_. Now, let us go in. The sooner we visit and eat, the sooner I can get you into our bed and do more wonderful naughty things with you."

" _Shan Yu_!" Shang gasped, his cheeks turning rose pink and his eyes going wide at his words. At first he thought Shang was going to yell at him, but his beautiful man looked down, as though he was embarrassed, then back up at him through his dark lashes. "W-Would you.. do what you did before? .. With your t-tongue? Please?.."

"I will do anything with my tongue to you that you desire, my beautiful one. Anything to please you, sweet Shang. I will _always_ seek to please you."

Shang blushed deeper, whispering in return, "And I will _always_ seek to please you, Shan Yu."

* * *

After having dinner and visiting with Shan Yu's family, including his parents, which had gone quite well, Shang was tired, so the two of them headed home together.

Shan Yu led Shang gently by the hand inside and into their bedroom, stripping Shang out of his clothes and tucking him into their bed with a kiss on his lips. "Rest, sweet heart. I will return as soon as I put the horses back in the barn for the night and feed them."

"Or course," Shang murmured sleepily, pressing a return kiss to Shan Yu's hand before burrowing deeper under the warm blankets happily. "I will be waiting for you, Shan Yu. _I love you_."

"And my tongue," Shan Yu teased him before replying seriously, " _I love you_ , too, Shang."

Shang blushed again, visibly squirming beneath the covers with a soft whimper of need. " _Not fair_. You made me hungry for you again."

"I would wish that you were always hungry for me, my sweet Shang."

"I am, in a way. But being.. sexually aroused all the time would be very draining. Physically, emotionally. I am quite sure I could not withstand the strain of it."

"Nor I. I will be as quick as can be safe, Shang. Then you shall have all that you desire."

"All that _we_ desire."

"Yes. All that _we_ desire."

* * *

When Shan Yu reentered their bedroom twenty minutes later his dark eyes went wide when he saw Shang was moaning softly, his dark haired head tilted back on the pillows as he clearly played with himself beneath the covers.

"I- I am sorry.." Shang whispered, trembling as he looked up at his husband. "It was the only way I could stay awake to wait for you. I am just so tired. I am not used to so much travel."

"It is alright, Shang. I understand. I am tired myself. Though also needing you. But we can get some rest first if you wish it?"

" _No_ , Shan Yu," Shang protested, his hips clearly wriggling beneath the blankets as he touched himself with gentle strokes of his left hand. " _I need you now_. _Please_! I _need_ us to be _one_ again. _Always_."

"Of course, Shang," Shan Yu agreed while removing his own clothing and then climbing into the bed with his kind-hearted husband. "I will _never_ leave you needing, my only love."

Shan Yu kissed him then, and Shang moaned into it while clinging to him helplessly, his arms moving up around the bigger man's neck so that he could hold onto his shoulders.

Shang gasped when the kiss came to an end after several minutes so they could both breathe. " _Haa_! _S_ - _Shan Yu_ , _please_! I need you _inside_ me _so badly_.."

Shan Yu inclined his head with a slightly smug smile, disentangling their limbs reluctantly to position Shang on his stomach with his big and gentle hands. He then used a combination on his tongue, thick fingers and slick oil to prepare his husband. He had Shang gasping his name, writhing and begging in their bed, helpless before the emotional and physical effects of their mutual need for each other.

" _S_ - _Shan_ _Yu_ , _ohhh_!" Shang somehow choked out, sobbing with his need for the man he loved. That he'd gladly given up everything he'd ever known for. " _Please_! _In me_ \- _Ohhhhhhhh_!"

Shan Yu growled possessively at his lover's pleading tone and words, rising above him now and yanking Shang up to hands and knees position. He quickly but thoroughly slicked himself with the oil, then united their bodies once again, causing Shang to moan loudly in response to the intimate stretch of their joining.

Shan Yu was flattered when Shang gasped raggedly and came hard and fast as soon as he was inside him fully. He did not go soft even a little, which was even more flattering, as when Shan Yu found his release deep inside his husband's beautiful body Shang was right there with him in experiencing the emotional and physical bliss of their mutual release.

Afterwards Shan Yu withdrew from his lover's body, much as he did not wish to, drawing Shang into his arms and laying down with him in their bed after cleaning them both up.

"Shan Yu?" Shang spoke softly while snuggling back into his arms contentedly.

"Yes, my Shang?"

"Thank you. For everything. I love you."

"I love you, too, Shang. And it is never a hardship to make love with you. Shang?"

"Yes, Shan Yu?"

"Do you think you will feel up to going out tomorrow to speak with a widowed mother about choosing a child to adopt?"

"So soon?" Shang asked him in surprise. "We have not been home long."

"Well of course if you are not ready, my love, then it is alright," Shan Yu said, smoothing a big hand through Shang's long and unbound black hair to soothe him. "I am only thinking of the children who may not have enough food to eat, but of course it is about whether we are ready for it as well. I apologize for pushing, sweet Shang."

" _Oh_! Well yes, that is important, Shan Yu. Taking in a child is not to be taken lightly, and we haven't been home together to settle in long at all. But if the children are really that hungry, and we can help them, well.. I suppose there is no harm in talking about it at least. We do not necessarily need to make a decision tomorrow. And perhaps we can support the family until we are ready to take the child?"

Shan Yu visibly brightened, his dark eyes lighting up Shang's suggestion. "That is a great idea, my Shang! I never thought of it."

"Alright. That is what we'll do, then, Shan Yu. Goodnight, my love."

"Sleep well, my Shang."

* * *

Shan Yu and Shang woke the next morning and quickly showered together before dressing and having breakfast. They left the house for the nearby home of the wife of Shan Yu's hunting friend that had died in the avalanche. Shan Yu had told him all about his friend and his wife and children that morning as they ate.

She had six children all under ten and a baby on the way. They visited for quite a while before bringing up the subject of adoption to help her, and because they wanted children.

They told her they were not quite ready, since they were such a young couple. But also that they would like to help her by providing food through Shan Yu's hunting in the meantime, and to spend time with the children when they could to get to know them. And that, of course, she could have contact with them after the adoption took place, as long as she understood they would be the parents and she their friend.

She understood, she said, and also that she was very grateful for the help.

"Of course I love my children, Shan Yu, as I loved my husband. But I know I can not give them all the life, attention and love they deserve. I do not know what you were thinking, but perhaps taking the younger two would be best? And, of course, later on, when the baby is born and has been weaned off my milk, if you wanted a young one, that is your decision. But you have plenty of time before you would need to make that choice. I leave it up to you both whether you feel you can handle it at that point."

"Thank you," Shang said, reaching out to touch her hands with his gently. "We are very grateful. I have always wanted children. Ever since I was a child myself. I am very sorry for your loss, but I promise that I will love them just as if they had come from my union with Shan Yu."

"I thank you as well, Shang," she replied with a smile. "I believe you to be a good, loving man. I am happy that my children, _your_ children, will be loved and cared for and safe."

* * *

About an hour or so later Shan Yu and Shang headed home, Shan Yu slipping his big arm tenderly around his husband's waist when Shang leaned a bit into his left side and snuggled close with a soft and contented sigh.

"I love you, Shan Yu. More then I have ever loved anyone. I am sorry for what happened before we met, very sorry, but I am so happy to be with you. I can not imagine my life without you now. I do not wish to."

"Neither can I, my Shang. My life would be unbearable without you in it."

They smiled at each other just as they arrived home, both of them noticing the silhouette of a dark horse standing by their front door in the fading light just as a slender and familiar person stepped out from behind the animal.

" _Mulan_?!" Shang gasped out in shock, his eyes widening with his emotion in response to unexpectedly seeing her there.


End file.
